Apparatus for storing and dispensing packets or boxes are already known, which comprise a principal body in the form of a box or drawer, comprising two longitudinal lateral sides, a front side and a rear side both perpendicular to the preceding ones, and a bottom, the principal body being divided into a certain number of elongated passages in the direction of the lateral sides, with the aid of an appropriate number of partitions, parallel to one another and between which the objects are placed in line, one behind the other, a pusher mounted for longitudinal slide is allocated to each passage so that it is applied against the last object of the line, elastic means cooperating with each of the pushers to urge said pushers in the direction of the front side of the principal body, with the result that the first object of the line comes into abutment against the same front side, each pusher being rigidly associated with a slide block mounted for longitudinal slide with the aid of members adapted to ensure continuous guiding of said pusher over the whole length of its displacement.
Such apparatus present numerous drawbacks, and principally the fact that the assembly formed by a pusher and its auxiliary elements occupy a considerable amount of room in a passage of the principal body, resulting in the space for one object in each passage being wasted.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these various drawbacks by providing a storing and dispensing apparatus of particularly simple design which may be very easily adapted to all types of available principal bodies of different width and/or depth, with the additional advantage of a low cost price.